


Forever mine boy

by Castledemon3566



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Daddy trapper, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Kidnapping, Little Dwight, M/M, bottles, mad trapper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castledemon3566/pseuds/Castledemon3566
Summary: Dwight goes missing and the other have no idea where he went. Except trapper, buts it not like he’s not gonna give him back.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Kudos: 16





	Forever mine boy

Trapper aggressively pins Jake on the ground with his foot, his teammate David seeing the horror while on a hook. The killer slashes his back multiple times. Jake screamed until he couldn’t scream anymore, then died.

Before trapper could leave David eagerly stops him. “Wait!” The bulky man demands from the killer. Trapper stops in his tracks and makes his way back to David.

“What do you want boy?” He snarls in the mans ear, seeing as the man quivered, he smiled. “What have you done to Dwight? He’s been missing for a long time now, tell me, is he dead dead or free?”

Trapper pauses, and makes a loud growl from his voice. “So you finally realized my boy ain’t your little toy anymore, that he isn’t bait or a coward?” He grabs David’s throat not to gently, and states to the man “ don’t even try to get in between me and my boy, and even if you try you will suffer great pain, have fun you little shit” 

Trapper leaves and after a few minutes, he can hear David’s screams turn into silence. He’s dead, the trial is done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When trapper gets home, he relaxes and stores his machete and mask, revealing his scarred face. He sets up Dwight's dinner, a bottle and mashed potatoes. The killer goes into the nursery and finds his boy sitting quietly with his teddy bear, George. Evan picks Dwight up and greets him happily. “Hi sweet boy, how’s your day today, hmm?” 

Dwight doesn’t answer, and focuses more on his teddy. No doubt he’s in head space. Evan doesn’t care and takes his boy to the dining room, setting him up in his high chair. He feeds Dwight his bottle and potatoes, humming a joyful song and stroking his boys hair.

In little space, Dwight is very quiet and sweet, he’s compliant and has a little glint in his eye that makes you know that he’s having a good time. When he’s done with his dinner, trapper plops him in the living room and turns on the tv, having him watch baby cartoons or nursery rhymes. Evan cleans the dishes and after dozing off, he looks at the machete hanging on the wall in the living, and remembers a really important memory.

Flashback

Trapper lightly hits Dwight on the head with the back of his machete, eliciting a loud Yelp from his boy. Dwights the last one left in the trial, and this is Evans chance to take what was true fully his. He puts Dwight on his shoulder and takes him to the entrance of the killers domain. When his boy begins to struggle, Evan firmly pats on his ass and says “it’s ok boy, they must’ve treated so badly huh? Your gonna be so loved with me”

He takes him to his house and puts him in a blue themed nursery. He cuts his jeans and shirt and puts him in a yellow onesie. Evan ties Dwights feet and hands together, keeping him in a restrained position. He cries and cries and cries until trapper soothes a pacifier in his mouth, strapping it around his head.

“You can have a nap and then we can sort things out, okay, then I’ll need to fully change you.” Dwight doesn’t know what he means by that, and cries harder as he tries to squirm out of his restraints. Evan places him in the crib and takes out a sharp needle.

He presses it to Dwight's skin and gently compresses it, injecting a drug in his boys body. Dwights eyes go heavy and his frame relaxes. His sweet boy goes to sleep.

Flashback ends

Trapper shakes that memory out of his head and finishes the dishes. When he comes back to his boy there’s a frown on his face. “What’s wrong baby? Are you hurt?” Dwight shakes his head and points at his machete.

“You don’t like that? I’ll put it away” Evan places his weapon in his room so Dwight can’t see it. He comes back and picks up his boy. “Would you like to watch a movie with me baby, it’s almost nini” Dwight nods and they both cuddle on the couch watching sponge-bob.

When they finish the movie, Dwight is given a bedtime story and a warm bottle to ease him into sleep. He’s placed in his crib, and as Evan turns off the lights he tells Dwight “goodnight sweet boy, daddy loves his little Dwight” he gently shuts the door. Dwight sucks on his pacifier and clings to his teddy, closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dwight shoots his head up in fear, fully awake and definitely not so little anymore. The wetness in his diaper is unmistakable. ‘I need to go, I need to get out!’ He thinks to himself as he locks the crib lock from the outside and falling down trying to crawl out. He makes a loud thump and Dwight knows there no use for being quiet now.

He runs out the room and dashes through the hall, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Suddenly, trapper picks him up swiftly and coos “what are you doing out here, little one? You should be asleep so you won’t be cranky or stressed in the morning baby, you know this”

He takes the struggling Dwight back to his nursery and straps him in his crib. He takes out a needle from one of the drawers and grabs one of his boys wrists, finding a vein and stabbing the needle in there. Dwight cries out and in a few minutes, he calms himself and goes to sleep due to the drugs.


End file.
